


A Tale of Oedipus, Electra, and Humbert Humbert

by Anonymous



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Alpha Han Solo, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blow Jobs, Breastfeeding, Breeding, Come Eating, Consensual Underage Sex, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Electra Complex, F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Happy Ending, I apologize to everybody I apologize to nobody I am a golden god I am a golden calf, Jocasta Complex, Knotting, Lactation Kink, Loss of Virginity, Masturbation, Mommy Issues, Mommy Kink, Multi, Oedipal Issues, Omega Rey (Star Wars), Oral Knotting, Pack Dynamics, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Pseudo-Incest, Rey reminds EVERYONE of Leia, Rough Sex, Rutting, Step-Parent/Step-Child Incest, Threesome, Underage Ben Solo, Virgin Ben Solo, a fluffy darkfic, alpha presenting, happy valentines ya filthy animals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:07:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29455017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Looking back, it came as a shock to no one when Ben presented watching his father drink from his stepmother’s breast.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Han Solo
Comments: 19
Kudos: 102
Collections: ABO Ben and Rey, Ben and Rey Multiverses, Ijustfellintothissendhelp, Star Wars Mother's Day Celebration, anonymous, reylo trash





	A Tale of Oedipus, Electra, and Humbert Humbert

**Author's Note:**

> the gif that inspired it all:  
> 

Logically, Ben knew if his father ever took another Omega, she would likely be young. It wasn’t like unmated Omegas ever stayed that way for long. What he wasn’t prepared for, what he never _could_ have prepared for, was Rey. With her stubborn smile gentled by kind eyes… She took no shit, was whip smart (although clearly undereducated), surprisingly independent, and patently hilariously sometimes. Even her scent had a faint note of pears—just like _hers_ had. And Rey was so much like _her_. 

The first time his father came home smelling like a different Omega, Ben’s body realigned, pinpointing and tracking the scent Han was exuding. Each step perfumed her deeper into his senses, filling in the cracks and craters he had never known existed in him. Ben’s eyes had never left his father, watching each and every tiny thing the Alpha did until he finally gave Ben an annoyed look and went upstairs to change. 

A plan began hatching. Laundry was in three days. It took some careful timing, more patience than he knew he possessed, and less cunning than he expected, but he got his father out of the house two days later. As the Falcon pulled out of the driveway, Ben left his window, going directly for his father’s closet. He had hours and hours—Uncle Lando and Chewie _might_ have heard Ben mention something about a new Omega, prompting an immediate phone call to Han, demanding a poker night. 

Days he had been waiting, thinking about that sacred scent buried in Han’s shitty laundry, worried it would all have dissipated by the time he got there. As he stalked through the house, Ben could imagine the scent as his prey, flitting and fluttering ahead from him, always just out of reach. His jeans were bulging, his skin stretching too tight over his whole body. But more than the physical, Ben was _yearning._

Something was pulling in his chest, clinging to his thoughts, haunting his steps. A piece of himself he had always felt, but never known what to do with. A part that was finally taking shape.

Tearing the door open to his father’s closet, he fell to his knees in front of the hamper. The red plaid Han had worn that night had been tossed carelessly, half of it spilling out of the wicker basket. The soft material whispered over his fingers, telling him its haunting secrets. It told him to keep his fingers away from the collar, off of the shoulders—the Omega had been there. She had been scenting his father. She had left this gift for Ben to find.

The scent of her punched through his body, immolating his atoms until he was consumed by her. Ben growled, his dick twitching in his pants as he inhaled her. Cedars. Snow. And cherries with a drop of pears…

Pulling back, he studied the fabric of the plaid as if his hormonal surge had given him x-ray eyes to find _her._ One way or another, he had to have this woman, this Omega his father was courting. Closing his eyes, Ben imagined a woman. Short, soft, spitfire. Her arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him in, her mouth sighing, “ _Benji…_ ”

He never did remember what happened after that, only that as his tongue met the fabric, cruel ecstasy racked his body. After that, everything went black. 

When he came to, he was on the floor of his father’s closet, the shirt in tatters, completely covered in his dried come.

All of which went in a dumpster on the walk to school the next day. It wasn’t right, throwing her away. She didn’t belong in there, but he had to. Han could never find their mingled scents. But Ben kept one strip of cloth from the collar, tucked into the corner of his pillowcase. Sometimes at night, he slipped his finger around it, letting it lull him to sleep. Other times he humped his pillow mercilessly, unable to come for hours, trying to imagine it was her squeezing around his cock and not his ribboned hand. 

If his dad noticed his red flannel had gone missing, he didn’t mention it. 

Then one Saturday, Ben had to go to the Damerons. No warning, no explanation, but none was needed. He pretended he didn’t care, he pretended it was that his dad dumped him like unwanted luggage, but mostly he pretended it was not because _she_ had gone into heat.

That was how he finally met Rey—newly mated to his father, bright and glowing, freshly pupped. 

She even looked like Mom. As she came around the kitchen island, arms out for a hug, Ben’s wide eyes went directly to his father. He felt as though he were doing something dirty, her breasts pressing against his chest as she wrapped her arms around him. It took everything his hormone riddled mind had not to scent her then and there.

Which was not a good sign, on top of all the others, because Ben Solo had still never popped a knot. 

It was expected, everyone was certainly _waiting_. They loved asking about it at family reunions or in errant messages and cards. “Oh, how’s the garage doing? Has Ben presented yet?” sorts of notes. It was easier than asking how he was actually doing.

He was tortured. Not with grief, like he was sure the busybodies imagined, but by the wildflower of an Omega blooming in domestication. Rey was now washing his clothes, making his lunches, weaving her peardrop scent into the fabric of his house. It spidered its way into the very heart of his life. 

He was itchy with it all the time. Sometimes quietly, like at school. But then sometimes when she was near, or worse, doing something _cute_ … Like catching her dancing around the kitchen to oldies while she cooked dinner, hands rubbing and tapping her soft bump in sync with Hooked on a Feeling. He felt trapped in an electric chair attuned directly to Rey and her scent. Like his skin was vibrating on her frequency. And nothing, _nothing_ was bringing him real relief.

Least of all her wardrobe. 

She loved wearing _Daisy Dukes_ of all the damn things. Cut-off shorts that showed the peachy curves of her ass. It was murder when she was snuggled up on the couch, scenting Han, her hips rolling, ass cheeks visible. 

Because she was no shrinking violet about her sexual appetite. 

He heard her. Every night. No one could say Han Solo had lost his virility. And the shit those fuckers _did_ say... his father had a gravelly voice that was difficult to make out, but hers was high and clear and traveled far too easily. Cries at all hours of the night and day of: _“Daddy!”, “Please, breed me up again!”, “Daddy, I_ need _it!”_

His lucky, disgusting, sick fuck of a father. Han didn’t deserve what he had. Didn’t love her the way she deserved. His father looked at Rey and saw _her_ all over again. Ben saw Rey. Ben _deserved_ Rey. He deserved to replace the old her, and take Rey for his new _his._

All the torture culminated the night her scent changed. Ben was finishing his homework at the kitchen table while his dad and Rey were watching Wheel of Fortune. His father was the first to notice it, his head seeming to follow his nose as he sniffed out the new note, nuzzling into Rey’s breast she whined in her throat. _Milk_.

Only four months pregnant, and already her breasts were lactating. From class he knew only the most fertile had their milk come in this early. 

Such a _ripe_ Omega. 

Ben watched from the kitchen table as his father leaned across the couch to Rey, disappearing into her mating gland. His dad was whispering to her, he could see his jaw moving, hear the rough of his father’s voice and then her little noises of surprise and joy. It made Ben _sick_. 

_He_ was supposed to be sharing these things with her. His fingers flexed over his laptop, no longer typing, or making any noise, for that matter. He was too afraid to break the spell.

Because his father’s hands were slipping into Rey’s shirt, pulling her bralette loose. From where Ben sat, he could see Han’s face was buried in Rey’s neck. And then, in almost perfect profile, he watched as his father’s hand uncovered her breasts. They had been swelling, Ben knew, but now they had _heft_. Whereas before he was sure the bralette and shirt would have unbunched and re-covered her breasts, now the clothes were trapped under their precious weight. Her mewl of pleasure shot straight to Ben’s cock, already straining in his jeans.

He could almost hear the gentle squeeze of Han’s hand on her breast, the soft beading of the milk pearling on her nipple. Han’s hand moved down, closer to her ribs, still holding the side of her breast as he came down and licked the drop away, keen eyes fixed on Ben.

 _“Daddy!”_ she moaned, her face tipping up to the ceiling as she closed her eyes. “Oh, Daddy, _drink me_.” Her sounds were throaty, thick, as though she could barely manage the words.

Han chuckled darkly, and Ben stood up. 

Rey’s eyes found her stepson. Shocked. As if she had forgotten him. But then Han must have done something creative, stealing her attention back as he whispered in her ear. His head dropped again, going to a nipple, as her hands threaded through his hair. Whining as she arched into him, she faintly murmured, “Ben’s still here.”

His father hummed absently, apparently well aware but not caring. Coming to stand at the kitchen island, Ben’s hands pressed down into the counter. A silverback hunching into an offensive stance, his shoulders rising with every grunting breath.

“He’s presenting, Princess,” Han told her, lapping at her teat. “Can’t you smell it?”

Rey bit her plump lip as she nodded, as if in apology. She looked almost doleful and Ben could swear he could see, feel, _hear_ her heart beating from the other side of the room. 

“No, Princess,” Han told her, soothing her with the velvet of his gravelly voice, “it’s not your fault he wants your milk so bad he could pop a knot right now.”

Ben froze, realizing he had been grinding into the island. His dad was right. There was a tension he didn’t recognize at the base of his cock. And his scent had shifted too. He could smell it, potent and virile, mixing in with a drop of honey.

From behind the counter, he watched as his stepmother’s gaze connected to his. A note Ben had only scented on his father’s collar was blossoming. Her pupils were blowing wide, watching him, her face rosier than usual. Rey was slicking.

Han’s hands moved to her waist, picking her up and settling her in his lap. There was a spot on the couch where she had sat. With his legs spread wide, Ben could see the huge bulge Rey was rocking on, moaning as she dragged herself back and forth against the seam of her shorts. She was soaking, her Daisy Dukes already wet and slick. “Daddy,” she whimpered. “I want—”

“I know, Princess. But first we have to help Ben.”

His attention jerked to his father as Han said his name. “C’mere, son.”

Reluctant to move, not only because he would lose stimulation, but also in shame of his throbbing erection, Ben slowly came around the island.

“Good,” the Alpha praised, and it soothed something Ben didn’t know was even rough. “Kneel in front of your stepmother.”

Looking from his father’s perfectly stolid face to his stepmother’s entirely blissed out face, Ben didn’t know what _else_ to do but drop to his knees.

“You should feed my pack, Princess,” Han murmured to her. “Feed your _family._ ”

Rey outright moaned at the word, arching against her Alpha’s body. “Take your shirt and bra off, Princess, you won’t need them anymore.” 

Ben’s eyes went to his father’s, unsure what that meant. But then Rey was topless, her nipples starting to leak as she whined against Han’s neck. “Good girl,” he told her, hands stroking down the sides of her ribs next to the little rivulets. “Such a good _mama_.”

Again, she had such a physical reaction to the word, arching as if in praise as she pined at Ben.

“My pup needs a mama, Princess.”

His eyes flew to his father’s, jaw dropping. Ben knew he should say _something,_ _anything_. He wasn’t a pup. He didn’t need a mother. Girls didn’t like being called _princess._ But nothing was coming, and Rey wasn’t objecting either.

“See, look how lost he is, Rey.” Her eyes fell on the younger Alpha, full of tenderness and warmth. Reaching towards him, she cooed softly, coming to cradle his head tenderly and place a kiss in his hair. It was so chaste and filthy and _loving_. He fucking whimpered.

At his noise, she huffed happily, holding a breast to his mouth. Already a few opalescent drops were dribbling on the edge of her nipple, flowing over her fingers. 

“Mama’s here,” she whispered to him as she placed her nipple over his swollen bottom lip.

She tasted obscene. His hands came up to her just under her ribs, pulling her towards him as he struggled to latch on. Something wasn’t quite right, he needed more somehow.

Drawing her into his mouth, his tongue dabbing lightly at the nub, made Rey throw her head back into Han’s mating gland, her breathing turning fervent and shallow. He could feel and _scent_ her, grinding slick wantonly against his father’s bulge. Unable to keep his greedy hands away, Ben took advantage of her arched back, his hands wrapping around her back to hold more of her.

Rey’s milk was coming in thicker, creamier—he knew he was addicted. His body was out of his control now, humping into the couch cushion as he tried to relieve some of his tension. 

“Are you happy, feeding your son?” Han asked softly, watching his girl.

Rey nodded into Han’s gland, her hips working desperately at his as he wrapped his hands around her ribs. Occasionally she would nip and whine, begging his father to do more with her. But he was an older Alpha, he had all the patience that Ben lacked. He could withstand this.

“I think he’s happy with his new mama. I told you he would be.” That nearly set Ben’s teeth on edge — of course Han really couldn’t help throwing in an ‘ _I told you so_ ’—but his Alpha reflexes caught most of it in time. Rey made a soft noise as his mouth pursed a little tighter around her nipple, but gave no indication of pain.

The swirl of Omega pheromones floating around him was keeping him pacified. Rey held him more tenderly than even _she_ ever had, when she was alive. Wishing he could somehow express his gratitude, he gently sucked more of her breast into his mouth. How they could still be so perky and so full, he didn’t understand, but he was enchanted. 

Combing her fingers gently through his hair, Rey bent down to kiss the top of his head. “Go ahead, sweet boy. Take as much as you want.”

A whine he didn’t recognize left him, and Ben drove Rey back into his father’s chest with his needy latch. She was giving him so much, more than anyone he could ever remember. Fire traced under her fingers, as if racing her underneath his skin straight to his cock.

With his cock still trapped in his jeans as he humped the couch helplessly, letting her hold him closer, knowing this was what he needed. “That’s it, baby, drink me in.” Above him, she nuzzled into Han’s gland, their mingled Alpha scents pushing her deeper into her designation. 

“Good girl,” Han rumbled, nosing her temple. “Princess, you remember what I said, about taking care of my pack?”

Ben was listening just enough to hear Rey agree with an excited whimper.

“So you know what your duties are, whenever your Alpha son here needs relief?”

Her fingernails raked into his skin and Ben looked up, his suckling paused. Worried, Rey’s expression of bliss began to crack as she brought her nipple back to his mouth. “No, no,” she urged him softly, rubbing the nub on his swollen lip. “No, Benji, stay with Mama.” 

Now her face was full of dismay, as if scared he didn’t like her. Confused, Ben took her nipple back in his mouth, barely sucking as he watched her with concern.

“That’s right,” Han said, full of admiration as Ben returned to her breast. “Good girl, Princess. You know just how to take care of him. I told you, you’re a natural.”

And then it all clicked for Ben. By the end of this — this moment he would be an Alpha. A real one, not just a knot waiting to pop. After this, he would be higher in the pack than any Omega, including his father’s mate. With a fraught, ragged groan, Ben’s mouth began suckling earnestly, making Rey wail happily. She nodded down at him, tears in her eyes, as she saw he understood. That he was _thrilled._

“You will serve him any way he pleases, Omega.” Han sounded so proud, as if a gamble long in the making had finally paid off. “He’ll need so much help with his IHP.” With a smirk, Han’s hands went to Rey’s belly, voice sounding nostalgic for Intermittent Hormonal Priapism. “I know mine lasted the better part of a year.”

Ben groaned into Rey’s chest, unable to keep his hands off her breasts anymore. Cradling one, he nosed it indulgently, loving the weight of it on his face. Her scent, even with his father’s Alpha streak in it, was so pure and golden, light spun into flesh and made human.

“It’s almost empty,” Rey told him softly, offering her other breast. “Take this one, baby, I have more for you.”

With a grateful noise, Ben let his lips trace across her breastbone to the proffered nipple. As he took her in again, Rey moaned in relief, her hips bucking involuntarily. His hands brushed up over the swell of her, massaging lightly and Rey rocked with him, her fingers tracing over his temple, his scalp, and then, his ears. 

A loud rumble echoed his chest as Ben felt something at the base of his cock stretch and fatten. It was swelling, growing like a new kind of erection, the burst of blood and hormones making him almost panic.

But Rey was whispering in those same sensitive ears, praising him so softly as her thumbs ran lightly over their shells. With a loud, obscene snarl, Ben felt like a rubber band snapping in slow motion, and then heat was pouring down his cock, over the new, pulsing skin, soaking into his boxers. 

He had knotted his pants the first time he popped.

Humiliation flooded him, his face burning but once again, Rey was there. “No, _no, Alpha,”_ she pleaded. “Listen to me, you’ve done so well. It’s so much, I know. It’s so scary the first time.”

And she would know, wouldn’t she? Ben found himself snuggling closer to her, imagining what it must have been like for her to present as an Omega. Was she safe, like they were now? Did someone guide her like his Alpha father had them?

He opened his eyes, looking up to Han, scared of whatever he would see there.

But the Alpha was just shaking his grizzled head, smiling, with a look Ben knew meant he was remembering _“the good ole days.”_ Han met his gaze and shrugged, explaining, “You’re a chip off the old block.”

Ben really had no idea what to do with that.

Luckily, Rey’s dazed smile gave him the perfect distraction, her hands still stroking through his hair. His eyes slowly came up to meet hers, sheepish, rueful eyes. But she stunned him when she made a clucking noise and kissed his temple. “No, you did so well, Alpha.”

The word rippled through him, his sac jettisoning another torrent of come out his length. He ached in the restrictive denim, feeling too large for his own body. Groaning, he fell forward into her breasts, kissing her skin the way he wished he could her mouth.

“Omega,” his father sang in a reminding tone. “What do we do when Alphas make a mess?”

Rey’s head snapped up, a smile dawning that he couldn’t decipher. She rose, taking his hands, and Ben slowly, confusedly followed suit. “You need to finish your homework, baby,” she told him, her tone all responsible and adult.

Jaw on the floor, Ben glared at her, about to stomp off, but Rey held his hands tight. Even as he wanted to scream at her for ordering _him_ (an _Alpha_ ) around, his feet shuffled behind hers towards the kitchen table. With an expression Ben could only call giddy, she gestured for him to sit down.

“Oh, wait,” she said, her hands going to his buckle.

At this, Ben found his courage, jumping backwards. “What are you—? ”

But Rey’s hands were back on his belt, and her smile was so serene. “I need to clean up your mess, Alpha.” 

Ben’s eyes went wide. With a strangled sound, his hands fell away, no longer struggling. She had to know what calling him that word was doing to him. And if he was correct about what she was about to do, he definitely did not want to stop her.

As she undid his jeans, Rey looked up at him, teasing, “Let’s see how big my boy is.” Taking his boxers in her slim fingers, she pulled his clothes down as she knelt on the floor. Ben’s cock, and more come than he had ever produced in his life, bounded out at her. He expected her to recoil, to be horrified that her face was splattered in his scent and spend. But instead she was reaching up, thumbing over the drops on her face, collecting them on her fingers before she bringing them to her tongue.

As her delicate digits disappeared into her mouth, Ben sat down, hard. She was moaning around her fingers, her hips swaying as if to keep her thighs together. His cock gave another involuntary twitch, more come dripping out. 

At the sight, Rey _squealed_ in delight, swallowing the top of his cock without any other warning. Wet, plush heat rushed down his dick and Ben swore as more come erupted into her mouth. He had no control, no ability to still, his body trapped in instinct. 

The swipes of her heated tongue were burning into him, the feeling so intense he didn’t realize she had stopped and was speaking to him. 

“Finish your homework.” 

Her tone was all maternal, brooking no argument, and shockingly, Ben found himself pulling up the laptop. His fingers curled over the keyboard, his body hunching into the electricity she was crackling through him. Whining as she dragged her dextrous tongue around his corona, he pulled up the last of his history lesson. It was one more question, on some SCOTUS argument that normally Ben would actually care about, but in the moment, he really didn’t.

The usual fallback bullshit was just out of reach, he couldn’t think about his opinion or how the decision affected history. Only about how his stepmother’s cheeks were hollowing as she slowly worked her way up his cock.

“Ben,” she whispered, her lips swollen and puckered. Her face looked so deeply concerned and responsible. His hand couldn’t help reaching for her, cupping her cheek. The smile she gave him radiated more from her eyes than her lips. “You need to finish your homework—we don’t want to get you in trouble.”

Nodding at her gentle order, his fingers started to numbly type out words. He was even fairly sure they were coherent. It would make his Omega happy if he did this right. Something about how they were doing it together, like she was helping him work through it, made it feel so much more important. 

With a crunched groan, he finished his paragraph-long response, before looking down and just enjoying his view. Now his task for his Omega was complete, his body felt like it was resensitizing. Like he needed new purpose. 

And his stepmother was cleaning his come-covered cock, just like in his dreams. Except dreams didn’t shatter existences like this. She had made him an Alpha, was obeying him as an Omega, and it set his hindbrain on fire. There was something straining at the bottom of his knot. Ben groaned, trying to pull Rey off as he bucked helplessly into her mouth at the same time.

But she was refusing to leave, her hand grabbing his and pulling them down as she took his pulsing knot into her mouth. Come shot again, his sac tensing under her lips, as he grunted and groaned his way through another orgasm.

Hunched over her head, hand still in her topknot, Ben gasped desperately for air. Her fingers squeezed his as she slowly brought her lips up his cock. Still shooting erratically, he buckled under her. It wasn’t until she reached the top that he realized she hadn’t swallowed all of it, her tongue rolling it around the crown of his cock.

His hands went limp as his body twitched under her. Rey hit him like a freight train. His eyes slid out of focus as he felt himself drifting into the moment. Across the living room he could make out Han coming towards them. “How does he taste, Princess?”

Popping off with a lewd _suck,_ Ben watched as she pursed her lips together, eyes thoughtfully tilted up before slowly swallowing him all down. “He’s not as salty as you, Daddy.”

Han barked a laugh, coming to sit at the table with them, pulling Rey into his lap. Ben didn’t even have the wherewithal to notice his knot was full display, a drop leaking onto his stomach as he worked to regain his breath and mind.

“I think you really were his first.” The tone was bemused, as if surprised.

Her giggle rang out as Rey snuggled into his father’s mating gland. “I think so, too.”

Gentle hands were stroking lazily up and down her sides. “Does that make you proud, Princess?”

Ben fell in love with her happy hum of agreement. “It’s even better than I hoped it would be.”

His eyes were on her, always on her, blazing on her. _I hoped it would be…_ Rey had thought about him, had _hoped_ something like this would happen. It was beyond anything he had been capable of dreaming, and now he’d had her, how could he not have her forever? Take her as his mate and breed her up with his own pup. Again and again. His eyes zagged to his father, jealousy clearing his clouded head.

“I can smell that,” Han said laconically, raising an eyebrow. “Don’t let the rut get your blood up.”

The flex of Ben’s fingers became fists as he glowered at his father, anger pounding through him.

 **“Enough.”** His father’s hackles were coming alive. “Or you’ll be starting a fight, I don’t care you’re in rut.”

Even still, Ben was standing, blood ringing in his ears as it thundered through. And then _peace._

His head swiveled down to see Rey rubbing her wrists on his neck, her body rolling against his in gentle waves. It was as if being rocked into a lull by her soft, dewy scent. With a heavy breath, he found his fists naturally relaxing, giving up their fight. She smelled so lovely and precious and _sweet._ He found his arms around her, holding her tight to him, letting her wash over him again and again.

“This is our pack Omega, Ben,” his father told him, as if they hadn’t just almost come to blows over his mate. “I am trusting you to take excellent care of her, as an Alpha and a man. She’s something special.” Han nodded to where she was pressed into Ben’s chest, still perfuming him. “We will share her and treasure her, like the Princess she is.”

Dazedly, Ben looked down at Rey, nodding. He wanted to give her something, a sign of affection, more than just pheromones. Remembering something she had done, he assumed he could return it, when he pressed a kiss to her temple. At his touch she made a soft cooing sound. A happy sigh of a satisfied Omega. It made Ben want to chase the sound, have her singing it so much it became a song for him. His emotions overtook him, pulling his arms tight around her. His body knew what he needed, but now there was pack and hierarchy and he didn’t know what to do.

A frustrated whimper left him, making Rey rise up on her tiptoes, nosing his jaw lightly. 

“This is what we’re gonna do,” Han said, leaning forward. “Our Omega is going to assist you through this rut.” Ben let out a spiked whine of surprise and desire, but the Alpha ignored it, continuing, “I’m staying for your first knot—just to make sure you don’t hurt our girl. She’s not fragile... but you’re no pushover either, Alpha.” His tone was dry but his eyes were steel.

In packs, Ben had heard of this, but he had never considered himself part of a pack. He had always had a family, until she was gone and then he just sorta had a dad. Looking down at Rey, he slowly began to understand, to adjust. She was legally his stepmother, but by the old, feral ways, she was the Alpha’s new Omega. Available to the pack in any capacity, except breeding.

Clutching his Omega tighter, this time Ben could feel as his scent shifted into ardent longing, making his father frowning. “Spit it out, kid,” he said, folding his arms. “Now’s not the time to be shy.”

Shifting uncomfortably as he felt his body turning Rey away from Han, subconsciously wanting to keep her from him, despite her already carrying the elder Alpha’s child.

“ _Oh-ho.”_ His father’s laughter rang through the house as he recognized the behavior. “When her next heat comes, it will be _our_ turn to take care of _her_.” Han’s eyes moved over her body to her belly, a sly grin on his face. 

“It doesn’t matter who the father is—” 

Ben’s head jerked up, staring. 

“—either way, it’ll be a Solo.”

 _Pack,_ Ben realized, _not family_. They were a pack of three now. Meaning he could knot Rey. He could knot her now. And he could knot her later, in her heat, pupping her up and taking such good care of her. 

Groaning as the sense of unfulfillable longing filled him up, Rey acted quickly. Taking his hands, she turned, bending to present herself over the kitchen table, facing Han. Ben could hear something faint and vague yelling about the taboo, but his Omega was bent over the same table she served him dinner and helped him get over his bad grades, grinding her slicked up ass over his cock. Cedars, snow, _pears_...

“Benji.” His eyes found her soft hazel ones, looking over her shoulder for his. “Go ahead—I’m ready.” Her body arched into his. “Mama wants you.” 

Unable to take it any longer, he gripped himself, thrusting in with no consideration for anything but the lush skin velveting over his cock. Rey’s whole body rocked forward, a thrilled moan echoing through the kitchen. She felt like the world, the galaxy, the universe, all inside her. Ben’s head fell forward, watching where they were connected as he slowly pulled himself out before slamming her again. A triumphant grin broke over his face, groaning as he gripped her hips.

The blood pounding in his ears as his heart raced to catch up with his body, meant he was only half-listening to Han. The Alpha was watching his mate take his son’s cock, studying her face carefully. “I told you, Princess—you’re a _natural.”_ He reached out, thumb tracing across her bottom lip as she panted and gasped with Ben’s thrusts. “You can take two, can’t you?”

Ben couldn’t see the wide-eyed expression of wonder, but he heard it in Rey’s voice. “Yes,” she breathed, “ _yes_. Can I, Alpha? Please? Let me serve you,” she whined as Ben subconsciously sped up behind her.

Han was standing now, smirking, his eyes on Rey as he took his own cock out. Even as he wanted to look away, his eyes were glued to his Omega, taking another cock into her body. 

“Look at you, Princess,” Han said, voice impressed. His eyes flicked up to Ben with a wry grin. “Taking your son’s first knots for yourself.” She seemed to glow under his words, humming happily around him in her throat. “You always remember your first.” Ben knew his father had been his mother’s first, it was a story they used to love to tell. 

Something combative rose in Ben, his grip around Rey tightening. “Do you like this, old man? Watching me sate your Omega?”

If it bothered the Alpha, Han wasn’t showing it. He had returned to watching Rey’s face, enjoying as she worked and sucked him. “If I were you,” he drawled, hands stroking over Rey’s cheeks, “I would focus on sating my Omega instead of fighting your Alpha.”

Flinching at the chastisement, his hips stuttered. Sensing the new emotions flooding the room, she moved off Han’s cock, reaching back to take his hand as she looked over her shoulder to him. “Baby, make me feel good,” she pleaded softly, eyes wide and helpless. “Make Mama come all over your big new Alpha knot, Benji.”

Something he would never call a whimper left him and then Ben was truly mounting her. His arms curled under her little belly, rutting her like an animal. Underneath him, Rey screamed in pleasure until she gagged herself on Han’s cock. It was messy and lewd and loud, and Ben felt like he was being born again, made anew for his Omega.

Rey’s hands flew out, flat on the table as she offered herself up to her Alpha. Her hips were erratic, writhing between his hands, as she made more and more noise around Han’s length, and then the clenching started. 

Instinctively he pumped deeper, looking for more and then her whole body _twisted_ as she ground down into him, her body milking him with each staccato pulse of her heart. Immediately his knot began to fill and this time, he was ready for it. It felt like hours as the blood thundered through him, filling him out, displacing her. Pulsating walls were massaging him as they stretched, begging for him. But he could only faintly feel it—as though he were underwater, distant and blurry from it all. Missing as she came a second time around his fat knot, Ben barely caught himself as he fell forward, his one arm still under Rey.

Over both of them, Han was praising their Omega through it all. Complimenting her on how well she was doing, encouraging her when her mouth nearly lost the cock she was sucking, keeping her jaw in check with one hand and her head lined up with a hank of hair.

Ben had never seen his father look so fond. “What a perfect Omega you are,” Han was murmuring quietly. It was strange how he could talk to her with none of the irony he reserved for Ben. “Taking your packs' knots, breeding their babies. Are you going to give us more? Do you ever want to stop?” Rey’s head was nodding and then shaking around Han, one hand holding herself up, the other stroking the base. “You happy being my pack’s Omega? Happy taking care of me and Benji like a Mama?” 

A grateful whine sounded around his cock, but Han was clearly close, not trying to hold back his orgasm. “Swallow me so you can take care of your baby tonight, Mama. You’ve got work to do.”

With a proud noise, Rey’s head bobbed in a nod as she worked over his cock, moving efficiently but still tenderly. Showing she still cared with little lingers and suckles and rubs as she moved. Ben could see her hand being displaced around the base and then Han was spilling loudly down her throat, praising her the entire time. “Y-yes, yes, yes, that’s my Princess, taking me all down…”

“Thank you, Daddy,” she finally rasped, looking up with earnest eyes.

Han was smirking, his hands brushing her face. “I’m gonna head up to bed. You stay with him till you think he’s ready, alright?”

For all that Rey had to be tired, her nod looked eager, at least from Ben’s vantage point behind her. As he zipped himself up, Han came around the table. “Take good care of her, kid,” he told him, clapping a hand on Ben’s shoulder. “I know I’m a shit father, but I’m good pack. From now on, that's what we are—pack.”

All the strange elements of the circumstances added up to this moment, and shockingly Ben managed to finally agree with the man. “We’re pack.”


End file.
